The Arms of an Angel
by FightAsOne
Summary: Barry Allen doesn't believe in love at first sight. Yet somehow he knew he loved her the instant he laid eyes on her.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why I wrote this. I don't even watch Supergirl. But it's here so I figured I might as well post it. It is not edited so you are warned.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Flash or Supergirl. I can barely write trashy fanfiction.**

* * *

Barry Allen doesn't believe in love at first sight.

Yet somehow he knew he loved her the instant he laid eyes on her.

* * *

Love is science and chemistry and facts. It can be traced, it can be created, and it can be broken.

But there is no way love can exist without just a little bit of magic.

* * *

She didn't scream when she fell, only gasped in surprise, like it was only as inconvenient as someone bumping into her on the street.

She was unnaturally warm when he caught her- inhumanly solid- and he found himself running further and further just to prolong the feeling, if only for a moment.

To him it was a thousand years.

* * *

She'd never heard of him. There was no expectations or unfair judgments. She didn't look at him in disgust, nor with the sickening wonder and idealization that he had gotten used to. She didn't know about his father or the mutation or the coma. She was a blank slate, a fresh start. New hope.

 _The who-now?_

He loved her instantly.

* * *

Barry couldn't help but feel proud when he found the ice cream shop. Foreign earth, foreign town, foreign people; but he reached it in less than a quarter of a second. Record time.

The need to impress her was overwhelming.

His legs burned as he pushed them past their human limits, but to see her smile like that? It was worth it a million times over.

* * *

 _She smiles like an angel._

Her teeth were perfectly symmetrical and Barry found it hard to believe she had never had braces. And they were so white. White in a way that the human race could never dream of perceiving.

And her _hair_. The way it curled around the free air, splayed around her face like she was underwater. It moved fast even in slow motion; everywhere at once yet somehow only around her.

 _She is an angel._

With eyes bluer than the sky and softer than than the clouds.

 _An angel._

* * *

She laughed at his joke. His lame, nerdy science pun that everyone else had to have heard at least 20 times. But it was her first time.

Her giggle was light like bells and dandelions, but she snorted when she full out laughed. It was so real and happy and brilliantly innocent.

And when her face flushed soft pink afterwards, he laughed along with her.

* * *

They got it. A white Christmas. With soft snow and kisses under the mistletoe and harmonious laughter in the dark. After all the pain and fear of the past few years they sure as hell deserved it.

But he couldn't enjoy it.

The snow was her glistening teeth and the tinsel was her smiling blue eyes. The air was hallow without her laughter and the light was nothing compared to her radiance. Caitlin flicked her hair and it was golden and pure; Julian handed a gift to Joe and his hands were small and confident, sorting through files and twisting the hems of a feminine dress shirt. Iris' lips could never be as soft as _hers_ and her beauty never as real.

He got a white Christmas.

But it wasn't Christmas without her.

* * *

He was fast, but he needed to be faster.

Sound couldn't catch him, but it didn't matter because Zoom was only light and pain and that was eternally faster than the sound of his heartbeat and his mother's screams.

His father was free, but the outside of a cell would always be the same as the inside when you looked at it from the right angle.

Barry thought they were separated when red blood sprayed across his living room and red sirens flashed, but it wasn't until he saw the blue cackling of sick lightning and his father's blue lips that he truly tasted isolation.

The line between life and death was thinner than the glass between their hands at the prison, but it was solid and it was still there. And Barry still wasn't fast enough to cross it.

* * *

He had had every intention of breaking the barrier between realities. His reality faded the moment Zoom's hand touched his father's flesh. So he ran with no intention of turning back.

Grief clouded his vision as a tear clapped into existence before him. It tightened his throat as he slammed into her arms at incomprehensible speeds.

Strawberry shampoo and cinnamon gum. A soft hand raked through his hair and comforting whispers permeated the air. Tears soaked through her shirt, yet he was sure he wasn't crying. He wouldn't. Not in front of her.

Her nose burrowed into the top of his head as he quietly sobbed. Gentle words lifted on her breath.

 _It'll be okay._

And as he curled closer to her, wrapped in the arms of an angel, he knew she wasn't lying.

 _It'll be okay._

* * *

 **Aaaand cut _._** **I hope it wasn't too horrible, and that all the line breaks didn't give you an aneurism or anything. This is a one-shot, unless someone wants me to continue it for some reason, but if I'm being honest it would probably just end up being like one of those crappy movie sequels that make everything seem forced *cough cough Despicable Me 2*.**

 **Please review! I love them so much!**


	2. Strontium

**Hello again! This was totally going to be a one shot, but apparently people liked it, so I did this! I really really hope this is what you guys were hoping for!**

 **Thank you a million and one times over to the people who took the time to review! It means the absolute world to me! I have never been so inspired to write in my entire life, and it was the best feeling ever. This chapter is completely dedicated to you guys, in all of its awful glory!**

* * *

Running was Barry's happiness. Bottled and shipped in its most concentrated form. Wind tearing through the soft tissue of his lungs and rejuvenating his wet cheeks. The speed force coursing through his veins and finally, finally, _finally_ letting him forget.

Lightning cracked and Iris was dead. He saw it and felt it and lived it. And he was destined to live it again and again in an endless loop. Destined to watch her die right in front of him because he wasn't fast enough. His beautiful sister with caramel skin and chocolate eyes.

He ran faster but it wasn't enough. Reality shifted in front of him like a rainbow with only two colors.

Zaffre light and crimson blood.

* * *

 _She is strontium._

Barry collapsed onto her rug in tears, sobs clinging to his chest. His entire being burned with humiliation, but he trusted her impossible strength and tight-lipped winks.

 _Nothing can break strontium._

She smiled sadly and curled her legs underneath her, with the grace of a newborn fairy. Quiet humming danced through the air, inviting him closer.

 _Earth 38... 38..._

She looked so feminine, wearing no makeup and enormous sweats that engulfed her elegant frame.

 _It's naturally so stable._

She tilted her head and her hair fell loosely around her neck, complimenting her pale pink sweatshirt. Her skin glowed like she just took a hot shower.

 _It's an alkaline earth metal. But it doesn't react._

He expected her to push him away, because that's all anyone has ever done. But she didn't.

 _Bright_.

She smiled and patted the couch beside her. Her lips moved but he was beyond language, vibrating in overload too quickly to understand. The sound was soothing though, warm and light and calm.

 _Calm_.

He was a burden that she could carry with ease. Because she was strontium. Confident and full and strong enough to hold him up when he couldn't.

 _Strong_.

Her house smelled like flowers and freshly baked bread. His head rested on her lap and she placed a gentle hand on his head. Her finger tips massaged his skull while she scrolled through her phone, nails clicking steadily against the glass.

 _Steady_.

Three phone calls later her head rested exhausted on the couch's arm rest and the television buzzed lowly in front of them.

 _Strontium_.

Her breathing evened out long before he could even consider sleep, disturbing the air in waves of beautiful cinnamon innocence.

Strontium.

* * *

Barry might of been the fastest man alive, but she was definitely the fastest woman. And where he could run, she could _fly_.

Her laugh cut through any worries he had, better than running ever could. She spun through the air above him, reflecting the evening light so brightly it looked like she was glowing.

He slowed for a moment, eyes wandering upward as she vanished into the clouds, reappearing moments later in a spray of blue crystals. Droplets shimmered on her skin like diamonds, accenting her golden tan.

She slowed too, beaming contentedly. Their eyes met for a moment, and the world froze as they synced. Time was theirs; blue and green morphed into the color of a pounding heart.

She laughed again. He smiled.

And they raced.

* * *

Her eyes were rounder than the moon, crystal clear marbles of blue and gray that swirled in the infinite curiosity of everything that was _her_.

He saw himself reflected in them, but better.

They aren't capable of processing something as awkward as he is; his smile looks personable and his limbs shorten. His sweater is softer and his eyes less muddy.

Her eyes smile when she does, crinkling at the edges and rounding at the top. It's exaggerated to an almost cartoon-like extent.

And when she's upset- angry or sad or scared- tears film over their surface. Emotions are vivid and raw, overflowing into her glistening eyes.

But he has never ever once seen them get any further than that.

 _Strontium doesn't react_.

Her eyes were rounder than the moon. They were brighter than the stars and softer than the clouds. Rainbows of their own, spectrums of blue that even a shrimp couldn't perceive.

 _Barry knew he loved her the instant he laid eyes on her._

* * *

 **I know it's not as good as the first one, but I tried. It's the though that counts right? Thank you again for your incredible reviews, you guys are the absolute best. Favorites and follows are also amazing, thank you all so much for your support!**

 **This is probably going to end up being 4-5 chapters long, but I'm not sure at all. It may just end up staying as it is. Either way, please review, I'd love to hear what you think (good or bad, but I mean good is optimal).**


End file.
